Events
Events happen on a regular basis, adding special features, bonuses, and challenges every month. The Events reward Event Points, which grant XP, Gold, Damage bonuses, and Ascension Points. Since December 14, 2017 there are no more event bonuses, instead weekly bonuses are now procedurally generated. Players below level 10 will not be able to visually see and participate in any present events. As of v0.99.73, participating in events increases your rate of completion and rewards in future runs of that event by awarding Event Tiers. Participation had been tracked before this patch, but not all of it. You can see your current event tiers with the console command /cmd eventtiers. List of Events * Invasion Event ** June 9, 2018 - * Clean Energy Event ** April 23, 2018 - June 8, 2018 * Mafia Madness Event ** April 06, 2018 - April 23, 2018 * IOU Match 3 Event v2 ** February 13, 2018 - April 06, 2018 * [[Angry Santa Event|'Angry Santa Event']] ** December 22, 2017 - February 13, 2018 * [[Global Warming Event|'Global Warming Event']] ** November 28, 2017- December 22, 2017 * Halloween Event ** November 01, 2017 - November 28, 2017 ** ?Bonus * [[Invasion Event|'Invasion Event']] ** August 25, 2017 - November 01, 2017 ** ?Bonus * Match 3 Event **July 7 - August 25, 2017 ** +20% XP, +15% Stone *'Clean Energy Event' **May 26 - July 7, 2017 *'Global Warming Event' **March 31 - May 26, 2017 **Same bonuses from Mafia Madness Event **Bonuses changed to +15% Wood / +15% Stone on May 23 *'Mafia Madness Event' **March 3 - 31, 2017 **First Event to provide Event Point Recoup **+15% XP, +25% Gold *'Match 3 Event' **January 20, 2017 - March 3, 2017 **Same bonuses from New Year Event *'2017 New Year Event' **December 31, 2016 - January 17, 2017 **+25% Wood and Stone *'Taking Down Santa Event' **Second run: December 4, 2016 to January 20, 2017 **+25% Fish Value and Gold *'RPG Monster Event' **Running from October 14 – December 4, 2016 **+20% XP, Free Pet Upgrade Map Resets *'Clean Energy Event' (Reloaded) **Running from July 1st - 31st, 2016 **+20% Gold / XP **Clean Energy Orb rewards of Crystals, AP, Pet food, EP, and Sacrificial Offerings. *'Mafia Madness Event' **Ran from April 3rd – May 11th 2016 ** +20% Gold / XP ** +20% Stone / Wood ** Double Cards *'Match 3 Event' ** Ran from January 22nd – February 24th 2016 ** Match 3 game rewards various types of currencies - can claim 50 energy every 8 hours ** Event Bonuses: +50% Mining Crystals, Double Card drops, Double Gold Sacrificing, Double PP (repeat only) *'Taking Down Santa Event' ** Around Christmas as a follow-up to Global Warming, ended January, 19, 2016 ** "7 Days of Holidaymas" allows opening one gift per day from December 22–28 2015 ** +25% XP, Gold, Wood, Stone beginning Christmas Eve *'Global Warming Event' ** Ran from November 26th – December 22nd 2015 ** 10% Gold/XP/Wood/Stone and double cards for the duration ** Black Hole Friday Event *'Halloween Event' ** In October ** 30 Potential event points ** 10% Gold/XP/Wood/Stone and double cards for the duration *'Invasion Double Event' ** Ran from August 28th – September 16th 2015 ** 50 Potential Event Points from the gameplay, instead of the regular 25 ** 4 event packs purchasable ** Higher bonuses throughout **Goblin Hoard challenge *'Clean Energy Event' ** +25% XP / Gold / Wood / Stones, double card drops ** Jul 21st - 31st 2015 *'Valentines Day' ** +50% Gold Drops ** Splat changed to Heart animation *'St Patricks Day' ** +40% Gold Event ** The game turned green *'Easter Event' ** First event to award Event Points ** XP/Gold Bonus ** Easter Eggin Challenge ** Easter Pack ** Secret Mob Rewards ** Egg Hunt *'April Fools' Day' ** A fake reward code that gave the 12th egg for the Easter Event *'Angry Mothers Day' ** +25% XP / Gold Event ** Angry Mothers Challenge ** Angry Mothers Flower Event ** Angry Pack *'Spring Revenge Event' ** XP/Gold Bonus ** Spring Revenge Challenge ** Revenge Pack ** Herbicide Space Expedition Category:Events